Hotaru Sasaki
Hotaru Sasaki (佐々木蛍, Sasaki Hotaru) is a member of Kirigakure's Sasaki clan. She, Mangetsu Hōzuki, and Chōjūrō formed Team Two. Mangetsu died unexpectedly during their Jōnin Exams. Hotaru is now the personal assistant to the Mizukage and a top medical-nin in Kirigakure. Background Hotaru grew up learning kenjutsu and typical Kiri jutsus, such as Hiding in Mist Technique, as per tradition for any Sasaki clan member. She entered the academy at age five and graduated by the time she was eleven, alongside Mangetsu and Chōjūrō. At the Kiri academy, Hotaru aced all written work but lacked the taijutsu skills needed to pass out of the academy. One of her classmates, Mangetsu, agreed to help her gain physical strength if she helped him bump up his test scores. Another friend of theirs, Chōjūrō, had extremely good chakra control, so he helped the other two with ninjutsu. At their final exam, all three had perfect scores. Because of this, they became known as "The Perfect Three". Luckily, the time of death matches to graduate was over, and Hotaru did not have to bear killing her friends at a young age. Mei Terumī put her on her own personal genin team with Mangetsu and Chōjūrō, as the three were the most promising students of their graduating class. Hotaru and Mangetsu often practiced their kenjutsu with one another, as Mangetsu aspired to be one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and Hotaru carried on the tradition of her clan. During the Jōnin Exams in Kirigakure, Mangetsu was killed unexpectedly, devastating Hotaru and turning her to become a medical-nin, the strongest one in Kiri. Personality As a child and Genin, Hotaru was arrogant due to her high intelligence and prestigious placement on Team Two. Appearance Hotaru has navy hair that reaches the small of her back, fair skin, dark blue eyes. She wears her hair in a ponytail with her bangs pushed right side of her face. As a young child, she wore a navy blue long sleeved shirt with the Sasaki clan symbol on the back in white, along with white leggings and navy sandals. Her hair was shoulder length and worn down with the same part she wears as a Jōnin. As a Chūnin, Hotaru wore a sleeveless navy blue kimono top with pale gray edging and a short pale blue sash over pale blue pinstriped leggings with knee high dark gray sandals and a dark gray hitai-ate around her forehead. Her hair only reached the top of her chest at this point in time and she wore it down. Now, being the current Mizukage's assistant and a Jōnin, Hotaru wears a long-sleeved kimono top that reaches a bit past her hips (with mid thigh shorts underneath) which is navy with pale gray edging over a pale blue, high-necked pinstriped sleeveless shirt. A long pale blue sash is tied around her waist with the Sasaki clan symbol in navy on both ends. Her hair grew much longer and she still wears knee high dark gray sandals and a dark gray hitai-ate around her forehead. Reflecting her confident personality, Hotaru is often seen with a slight smirk on her face, especially in battle. Off duty, though, she is more thoughtful and genuinely smiling. Also when off duty, she wears a gray, three-quarters sleeved v-neck dress and a pale blue sash, along with dark gray thigh-highs and traditional sandals. She wears no hitai-ate when away from work, but is seen with senbon at all times. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the abilities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strengths and weaknesses, strategic preferences and such Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia *"Hotaru" means "firefly" * Hotaru's favorite food is mochi aisukurīmu (mochi ice cream) * Her hobby is reading about medical procedures * She wishes to fight Mei Terumī (without the latter holding back), her former sensei and the current Mizukage * Hotaru actually has her own apartment, though she is rarely seen there (many younger shinobi believe she lives in the Mizukage's office) * Hotaru has had Nuibari in her possession since Mangetsu's death, though she has only been seen using it during the Fourth Shinobi War Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:Characters